A zombie's bite
by collussus96
Summary: AU Zombie apocalypse! Find out how the Glee club survive when a zombie outbreak hits America. Kurt x Hunter, Jeff x Nick, Santana x Brittany, and other pairings. Rated M.


**This is a story about the gleeks in a zombie ****apocalypse,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened on a normal Monday afternoon, in a normal glee club rehearsal. Kurt and Blaine were sitting closely, talking about a new Broadway show that was opening. Rachel was pestering Will for solo's. Santana and Brittany were making out in the back of the choir room, with an envious Artie watching them. Mercedes was trying to keep herself from killing Rachel while Sam helped restraining Mercedes from doing so. Finn and Mike were talking about a new game they played the night before non-stop, while Quinn and Tina were talking to Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Hunter, Sebastian and Thad whom were visiting their former lead soloist. Surprisingly, Puck and Lauren were doing things that they probably shouldn't be doing at the back of a classroom.

The classroom had been immediately silenced by ear piercing screams coming from somewhere down the corridor.

"What the fuck is going on!" Santana barked angrily, not appreciating the interruption between herself and Brittany.

"Language, Santana!" Will scolded while stepping towards the closed door. "I'll go see what's wrong, stay here until I'm back." He ordered before leaving the classroom.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian said confused, "What happened?"

"How should we know, I don't give a flying shit." Puck commented, annoyed.

"Ahn, so that's what that thing on top of your bald head is." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Hey!" Puck shouted with a murderous glare towards Kurt. Kurt himself, pointedly ignored Puck. Puck growled, if there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored.

"Hey, lady face, no dissing the Mohawk, it's badass!" Santana replied before continuing to make out with Brittany.

"There's nothing 'badass' about that thing on top of his head, in fact, it is plain disgusting." Kurt replied with a fake gag.

Puck was about to respond when a male scream could be heard before a disgusting splashing noise followed.

"Wasn't that Mr. Shuester screaming?" Quinn inquired while paling.

Just when Quinn finished speaking, Mr. Shuester walked through the door looking obscenely pale. His righter hand and neck was bloodied as if chunks of flesh were ripped from his body. Mr. Shuester didn't say anything, he just slumped down by the piano, mumbling the same word over and over again. 'zombies'

"What did he just mumble?" Rachel asked in a small voice, sickly pale at the sight of their teacher.

"I…I think he mumbled the word 'zombies' over and over again." Tina murmured. When Tina finished speaking, a growl could be heard in the eerie classroom. A bloodied teenage Cheerio entered the classroom. Grey skin, lifeless eyes with a yellow tint, chunks of flesh ripped off of her stomach causing her intestines to fall out of her dead, infected body. The teenage zombie headed towards the mumbling teacher, snarling. Puck got quietly out his chair, nodding silently at Finn. He quickly grabbed the music stand from in the middle of the room before heading towards the zombies that just bit Mr. Shuester in the shoulder. Finn quickly held his hand in front of Rachel's mouth as she started screaming. The zombie suddenly looked up at Rachel before snarling and heading towards her. The zombie didn't even come close as Puck smashed the zombies head. Once more, a sickening splashing sound could be heard as the corpse fell onto the ground. Everyone looked shocked, quietly at the scene. Finn retracted his hand when he noticed Rachel became quiet.

Santana got out of her seat as well, before marching over to a few trophy's, taking the biggest.

Sam stared at her before finally asking, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Getting out of here with Britt, what else?"

"What – are –" Kurt spluttered. After a moment of trying to regain speech, he hissed, "Are you insane? If you go out there with a trophy to defend yourself, you will die!"

"What else would you suggest?" Santana questioned, "One of those things got into our classroom, Mr. Shue is going to become one soon."

"Then I propose we go to our parent's place," Kurt said, pointing at Finn and himself, "I have a katana in my room and my dad has a bunch of guns."

"OK, we're going to the Hudmel house." Puck said, silently wondering why Kurt even had a katana in his possession. "Everyone, call your families to make sure everyone's fine."

"What about our families?" Jeff inquired. "Some of them live in Cincinnati, that's not exactly close, especially with those things roaming everywhere." He finished speaking while pointing at the Cheerio's corpse.

Puck sighed.

"The best you can do for them is to warn them." Kurt replied, stepping forwards with a big trophy, though still a smaller version from Santana's.

"Um guys?" Rachel squeaked, pointing a shaking finger towards Mr. Shuester whom was getting up on his feet as one of the living dead.

Puck slowly marched towards Mr. Shuester who started snarling. He swung with the music stand, smashing his head in. Mike, Sam and Finn quickly took a trophy each as well, before leaving the classroom.

"Porcelain! Sandbags! Preggers!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned around to see coach Sylvester standing there, along with Becky. Quinn scowled at her nickname as she turned around, her scowl vanished. Sue Sylvester had a chunk out of her shoulder.

The cheerleading coach reached into her red tracksuit pants, retrieving a ring with a set of keys. She handed them to Becky. "Take these and show the Geeks to my secret weapon cache."

Becky saluted while crying, "You got it coach!"

Sue turned to the group with a scowl on her face, "What are you dipshits still standing here for?" She barked, "You should go in groups! One group makes sure you've got a ride while another group collects guns."

"Thanks coach." Kurt said with a small sad smile.

"Do whatever you want, but miss OCD is in her office hiding. Safe her, let her get eaten, I don't care." Sue barked once more before marching off.

"Princess, me, Brittany, Jeff, Nick and Hunter will try to find Miss. Pillsbury. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Thad and Sebastian search for a bus while Becky, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Blaine, Lauren, Wes and David fetch the guns." Puck commanded.

* * *

"Stay close with us, Boo." Kurt said, glancing at the girl who was falling behind. Brittany gave a quick nod before walking faster, catching up with the rest of the group.

"Where's Hunter?" Jeff asked, looking frantically around. The others paled at that.

"There he is!" Nick said, pointing at Hunter whom was far behind, carrying a bloody baseball bat. The others visibly relaxed until Kurt noticed someone following Hunter – or something. "HUNTER! BEHIND YOU!" Kurt screeched loudly. Puck tried to stop Kurt from yelling, attracting the dead to them, but yelled out when he noticed it too, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

At Kurt and Puck's warnings, Hunter spun around, immediately swinging his baseball bat. His eyes widened as he realized, that if it wasn't for Kurt and Puck their warnings, he'd be a dead man. Blood splattered everywhere, including Hunter's upper body and face when the bat smashed into a walker's head. He watched the corpse lying motionless on the floor before snapping out of it, running towards the rest of the group. The moment he arrived, he could feel a stinging pain on his cheek. Kurt had slapped him. HARD.

"Are you trying to die!?" Kurt snapped.

"N-No," Hunter stammered. "I-I saw a-a baseball bat lying there, s-so I thou-"

"So you thought what!?" Kurt snapped angrily, "That risking your fucking life for a fucking bat was worth it!?"

Puck winced a little, knowing that Kurt only cursed when he was pissed. Looking at Hunter, he too, knew that he pissed off Kurt.

"Princess," Puck tried, wanting to go on. "Can we do this later? Y'know, when we aren't surrounded by those things?"

Kurt huffed before glaring at Hunter, "Don't think we're not talking about this after we get away, Clarington!" he warned before marching away. Hunter gulped before following them, not wanting to piss off Kurt further.

As Puck's group went through the hallways, they occasionally killed a lone walker. When they were close to Ms. Pillsbury's office, they saw four walkers banging at her office door.

Kurt gripped his trophy tightly, nodding at Puck. Puck nodded back before marching towards the four walkers. Kurt followed. Hunter closed in as well, though on a safer distance while Jeff and Nick were standing on a safe place with Brittany.

"HEY, COCKSUCKERS!" Puck yelled out. Kurt wanted to glare at him but chose to do that later. Puck swung his music stand and smashed some zombified jock's head with it. He was about to swing the music stand at another zombified jock when Kurt smashed the trophy against a Cheerio's corpse himself. Smashing its head, along with the trophy, leaving him defenseless. Another walking Cheerio's corpse grabbed Kurt's both shoulders, Trying to bite him. Kurt tried keeping it away from him while yelling for Puck to help him. Puck swung his music stand at his walker, before turning to face Kurt in panic. When Kurt was about to be bitten, Hunter had swung his bat, smashing the zombie. Blood spattered everywhere on them as Kurt stared wide-eyed at the zombie that almost killed him.

"Princess, you OK?" Puck asked.

"You're not bitten or scratched, are you?" Hunter added in concern as Jeff, Nick and Brittany ran towards them, worried for Kurt.

"I-I'm fine." Kurt stammered, still staring at the zombie that was about to kill him.

They all visibly relaxed. Puck walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office, knocking on the door, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Ms. Pillsbury? You can come out, they're gone. It's me, Puck. Princess, Brittany and three Garglers are here as well."

"Warblers." The three Dalton boys corrected in unison.

"Whatever." Puck replied, listening at the door. He backed away when he heard the door unlock. The door opened a little. Emma Pillsbury glanced through the small opening, looking at the students standing there. She opened the door while stepping out, paling at the sight of the dead students at her feet. She fought the urge to scream at the sight of those things and blood everywhere.

"-ury? Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Huh? Yes, Noah?" Emma replied, looking at the boy.

"Let's get out of here." Puck stated before marching away. Jeff and Nick quickly followed. Hunter put his arm around Kurt's waist, dragging the boy away. Brittany followed after grabbing Ms. Pillsbury's hand, much to her displeasure as she started to worry about microbes.

Meanwhile Blaine and his group arrived to coach Sylvester's office by Becky. Once they got there, Becky walked up to Sue's trophies case and slid it to the side, revealing a hidden door. Everyone's eyes, except for Becky, Santana and Quinn's eyes widened. Becky unlocked the door with the keys before leading them down into a wide tunnel, to another iron door. Becky, unlocked the door once again. She opened the huge iron door causing everyone, except Becky to gawk. The room was filled with legal and illegal weapons, explosives, medical supplies and survival knives.

"Santana, Quinn, Becky?" Wes questioned while staring at the room.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied, acknowledging the Warbler.

"Forgive me. Your coach isn't bat-shit crazy, she's a full blown psychopathic bitch!" Wes exclaimed, still staring into the enormous bunker-like room. "She has enough weapons in here to start World War III. Seriously? How did she even get her claws on this?"

Santana shrugged.

"Let's take as many stuff we can carry." Quinn commanded.

Meanwhile, Finn and his group had successfully grabbed the Cheerio's bus keys with little trouble.

Things seemed to be going their way as they made it out of school without encountering any of the living dead. There were still a lot of dead bodies on the floors, but they were luckily not reanimated. Yet, according to Finn.

Finn helped Artie in the Cheerio bus, while Mike and Thad opened the luggage space, shoving the wheelchair in it. Tina, Mercedes and Sebastian got into the bus as well while Sam, Finn, Mike and Thad watched their surroundings while waiting for the rest. About a minute later, they smiled in relief when Puck, Kurt, Brittany, Emma Pillsbury and the three Warblers arrived. Finn frowned upon seeing his step-brother.

"What's wrong with my little brother?" Finn hissed at Noah.

"Don't get your panties in a twist dude. He's fine. He's just in shock." Puck replied.

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled, "I'd be too if I almost died."

Finn's eyes widened before leading Hunter in the bus with Kurt. As Emma, Brittany, Jeff and Nick got into the bus as well, Finn turned to face Puck, eyes narrowed.

"What? He's fine, isn't he?"

"He almost died Puck" Finn spat angrily. "How?"

"While smashing zombie heads with his trophy, Hunter was in time to safe him from being bitten. He's fine." Puck explained.

Finn was about to retort when the last group ran out of the school building with bags.

"Get your asses in the bus!" Quinn yelled as they arrived, throwing their bags into the loading space before hurrying into the bus.

They were all in the bus in time. Emma started the bus, driving away as several walkers limped through the school entrance. Occasionally driving over some zombies, one of them was coach Bieste.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**

**Should I continue this story or not?**


End file.
